Ascension
Obtaining/Changeing the Ascension classes You need to have completed Kunark Ascending: A Nightmare Resolved to be able to speak to the following Ascension masters: *The Elementalist Master is Najena found at in the Crusaders of Greenmist Cave in Obulus Frontier *The Etherealist Master is Miragul found at in Nye'Caelona in Obulus Frontier *The Geomancer Master is Aranolth Tol'Ren found at in Nye'Caelona in Obulus Frontier *The Thaumaturgist Master is Chosooth is found at in the Crusaders of Greenmist Cave in Obulus Frontier When you speak to them the first time you will unlock the Ascension class. To change your Ascension class, talk to them again. The Classes All 26 Classes can get all 4 Ascension Classes once they are level 100. Ascension classes are the apotheosis of a facet of energy, and are the gateway to ascended power. *Elementalist: Wielders of the opposing forces of fire and ice, Elementalists have the power to rain down destruction or degrade the defenses of an opponent. Initiates of this class convert ability damage to cold. *Etherealist: Masters of arcane and planar energies, Etherealists deal with the manipulation of ambient or latent magical power. Etherealists convert ability damage to magic. *Geomancer: Sometimes the most effective form of persuasion is the application of brute power. Geomancers are able to bring literally staggering force down on an opponent. These juggernauts convert ability damage into crushing. *Thaumaturgist: Most things have some form of life energy, and Thaumaturgists are able to manipulate and control that energy, twisting or bolstering it to meet their needs. Blood Mages convert ability damage to disease. Ascension Forms Each Ascension class grants the character the ability to shift into an avatar of that Ascension, converting all damage done from any ability that does not deal damage based on your weapon's damage type. This conversion will also convert most pet and dumbfire pet damage. *''if a Combat Art says it deals Melee Damage then it is effected by your Weapon Damage and doesn'T get change its Damage type while in Ascension Form'' The Abiltiy is found on the "Ascension" tab in your Knowledge book. *''Note: if you don't see the tab use the Default UI'' Leveling Once an Ascension class has been initiated by speaking to the correct master, you will be offered a scroll that will guide you on your path to Ascension. When studied this scroll will grant you a buff that will allow the character to earn 1.000.000 of Ascension experience. Once the granted experience amount has been earned, the guidance buff will fade until you study another scroll. The Ascension masters will only grant you a single guidance scroll each day, but these scrolls may be collected and studied at your convenience. *''Note:You can get only 1 scroll a day, does not matter if you switch Ascension form or used the scroll before you talk to a other Master'' Xp needed #for the first ascension class ##Level 1 to 2: 3 million XP - 3 scrolls ##Level 2 to 3: 5 million XP needed to a 8 million XP total - 5 scrolls ##Level 3 to 4: 8 million XP needed to a 16 million XP total - 8 scrolls ##Level 4 to 5: 13 million XP needed to a 29 million XP total - 13 scrolls ##Level 5 to 6: 13 million XP needed to a 42 million XP total - 13 scrolls ##Level 6 to 7: 13 million XP needed to a 55 million XP total - 13 scrolls ##Level 7 to 8: 13 million XP needed to a 68 million XP total - 13 scrolls ##Level 8 to 9: 13 million XP needed to a 81 million XP total - 13 scrolls ##Level 9 to 10: 13 million XP needed to a 94 million XP total - 13 scrolls #for the second ascension class (half the amount of the previous class) ##Level 9 to 10: 6.5 million XP needed to a 47 million XP total #for the third ascension class (half the amount of the previous class) ##Level 9 to 10: 3.25 million XP needed to a 23.5 million XP total #for the last ascension class (half the amount of the previous class) ##Level 9 to 10: 1.625 million XP needed to a 11.75 million XP total The numbers given means you need at least 94days from 1 to 10 for the first ascension class, if you pickup a scroll every day. to get all 4 classes you need to spend 94 + 47 + 23,5 + 11,75 =176,25 days minimum *''from the post KA Feedback, Pros, Cons and some suggestions'' Changing Ascension Classes Changing Ascension Classes is as simple as going to the appropriate Ascension master and picking up the class. All of the progress made on your current Ascension class is saved, and you will pick up right where you left off when you return to that class. Any Ascension abilities you have earned will remain in the Ascension tab in your spellbook, though you will not be able to access those abilities until you return to the matching Ascension class. Ascension Synergies Every Ascension ability has a synergy Ascension ability of another class. If both of these abilities are applied within a short duration to the same target, an extra effect will be applied based off of the ability that finished the combo. Ascension Synergies have been disabled during beta to prevent beta tools from revealing all of the combinations. Ascension Spells The Ascension Spells are not granted automatically. The Apprentice Version of the spells is given by the masters when you speak to them to gain the next level. Upgrades of the spells can be purchased , get them crafted or researched. The following tradeskill classes can craft Ascension Spells: *Sage can craft Elementalist and Etherealist spells *Jeweler can craft Geomancer spells *Alchemist can craft Thaumaturgist spells Recipes can be purchased from Scribbleclaw in Obulus Frontier at in Twark *''You need to have finished the Kunark Ascending Crafting Timeline and the daily and weeks times to gain the +30k Faction with the Blood Tooth Clan'' They are able to craft the following tiers of Ascension Spells: *Journeyman *Expert *Grandmaster *Ancient The Ascension Spells are in the "Ascension" Tab of the Knowledge book. Ascension Spell Tiers Scribing an ascension spell will require you to possess the previous tier of knowledge! For example to scribe an "Adept" you will need to already possess the "Journeyman" spell knowledge. Some tiers of ascension spells may only be learned via research. *''Note:Yes that means you can't scribe master when you don't have the Expert Version in your Knowledge book'' All Tiers of spells: #Apprentice: Given by the master when you speak to them once the XP is full #Journeyman: Crafted or researched or #Adept: Dropped or researched #Expert: Crafted or researched #Master: Dropped or researched #Grandmaster: need another drop of the master to get it Crafted'' or researched #Ancient: Crafted, but requires Rewards Reward for Mastering an Ascension Class When you reach level 10 in a Ascension class you will get rewarded with an Achievement depenting on the Ascension Class: *Master Elementalist - Earring of the Icelord (Mythical Earring with 1299,6% Potency and 20 Resolve and other stats of course) *Master Etherealist - Earring of the Etherlord (Mythical Earring with 1299,6% Potency and 20 Resolve and other stats of course) *Master Geomancer - Earring of the Terramancer (Mythical Earring with 1299,6% Potency and 20 Resolve and other stats of course) *Master Thaumaturgist - Earring of the Bloodmage (Mythical Earring with 1299,6% Potency and 20 Resolve and other stats of course) Reward for Mastering all Ascension Classes When you reach level 10 with all 4 Ascension classes you will get rewarded with the Achievement [Ascension}, which grants *Tome of the Ascended - Mythical, Greater Relic, Charm item with 1344 potency that reduces the recast time of all Ascension abilites by 20% and clicky ability that inceases the ascension damage for 5mins, with 4hours recast *Suffix Title: the Ascended Credit Category:Kunark Ascending Category:Ascension‎